Wong Fei-Hung
Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Scouting: Team gains a free Spot and Listen check at the end of each round. Use lowest modifier in the team with +1 per team member. Trained For: Crowded Charge: Can charge through Team member's square unhindered. Massed Charge: Can charge with team members, gain bonus to damage equal to number of charging teammates. must charge the same creature. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Surprise Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Infiltration: Team can move at full speed without taking -5 to Hide and Move Silently. Team Members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team member can see you, you lose benefits of the maneuver until you re-establish connection with at least 1 other team member. History Wong Fei-Hung, or "Jackie" as his friends call him, is originally from Shou-Lung. He and his master traveled all the way to the Sword Coast in an effort to bring Kung Fu to the Westerners. They opened a school in Baldur's Gate and settled in. Business was somewhat slow, as the initial language barrier, and prejudices limited the flow of students, but Jackie and his master were patient. Jackie went to a class at the library in Baldur's Gate in order to learn the local tongue and eventually started dating one of the librarians. It turned to full romance and the two were soon wed. The wedding took place on the night of the Githyanki Attack. Jackie tried to defend his bride, but during the fight, he was struck unconscious. He awoke to his world having been shattered. His bride was dead, as was his master. The city was overrun, and the dojo burned to the ground. Jackie sat in shock at the site of the carnage that was his life. In one hand he held the hand of his dead wife, the other hand found the device that fueled the 'open bar' (a modified decanter of endless water, that spouted beer instead of water). He drank himself back to unconsciousness. During the exodus from the Baldur's Gate, one of Jackie's neighbors happened upon the scene. Finding Jackie alive, he scooped him up and fled. Jackie then joined a group of refugees that made their way to Waterdeep. Along the way, Jackie never stopped drinking. His training, did however, aid the refugees many times along the dangerous road. Once in Waterdeep Jackie continued his drinking binge, and found himself in bar fight after bar fight. He landed in jail on multiple occasions, and it was during his incarceration that he was discovered by the Desperate Men. His brand of violence, and wanton disregard for personal safety fit the bill for recruitment. His drunkenness does, however, prove to be a challenge to his commanding officers. Usually he is tabbed for missions that consist of pointing him in the direction of unfriendlies giving him his beer, and then walking away. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Jackie took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Jackie was part of the 'Western' team that assaulted Daggerford. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs Category:Hawk Feather Knights